Your Past and Only Future
by kittykat1blabla
Summary: Raito wakes up in a strange forest, where his memorys start to dissaper. And the past comes back to haunt him. Is there only hate in this new land? Or is there something more hidden behind the trees? lxraito, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a LxRaito fanfic, do not flame. Rated M for later chapters. This is my first fanfic, sorry if it isn't the best, or the longest, friendly corrections or criticism is okay. Please review! And no, I did not create death note, or the characters, I had NOTHING to do with its making (I really do wish I did though.) **_

_**Chapter 1:The Beginning:**_

_**Raitos POV:**_

_Blackness, that was all I could see, seas and oceans of it flowing over my vision. But why? Why was he there?! Why did I have to see HIM as I died? Why not Sayu or dad or mom… Why? Was his spirit there to mock me? 'Ha Kira, you have finally fallen!' Is that what you wanted to say to me!? Call me a fool, a loser? But you stood there in silence, maybe I was seeing things, but why, why couldn't you say anything?! Your silence is more deadly then your words, the silence I know oh-so well as you sat in your strange way, trying so desperately to catch me, to kill me in the past. Well goodbye world, Kira also known as Raito Yagami; has finally fallen._

_Drip_. My mind came out of its strange blur as my heavy eyelids opened. The sky was dark as rain leaked threw the trees overhead, and onto my own, achy body. Wait, sky?! Rain?! BODY?! I sat up quickly, letting out a small groan from the pain that shook threw my whole body. That's right, I got shot, by… oh what was his name… oh yea, Matsuda. My minds memory had so many blanks, except for the part with you in them, why?! I hate you! Your strange eating habits, the blank look in your eyes as you scanned the bright computer screen. Your emotionless face. Rage started to build up, until I felt it, the strange feeling of eyes against my hurting back. My head turned quickly, the pain going threw my body worsening.

But nothing was there, nothing. I stood, but only for a mere second as I felt my legs go out, and the darkness cover me in its clutches once more.

When I awoke, the rain was coming down more fiercely. I squinted my eyes, trying to look into the same, dark sky that was there before. There is was again, the feeling Why was it there? Was I crazy? Well I doubt it matters much if I'm crazy anymore, I'm alone. Right? I let out a small sigh and choose to continue to lay down, it spared me the pain that was caused by my movements. I closed my eyes to think, 'Why am I here? If I'm dead then why do I feel this pain, since I got caught, if I was alive I wouldn't be here. Maybe someone hid me or… No that's not it.'

An exhausted sigh escaped my lips as I reopened my eyes, and scanned the forest, I felt my stomach growl as I looked to the trees and saw the thing I'd been looking for. Fruit! I stood, slowly so I wouldn't cause myself to much pain and frowned, the fruit was way to high up.

I could feel my soft, auburn strands move with the wind as I started to climb, which was quite a foolish thing to do on my part. I grabbed a few fruit, those of which I have never seen or heard of and climbed safely back down, which I truly found shocking. My back rested against the bark of the tree as I let out another exhausted sigh and started to eat, slightly messy hair falling in front of my eyes. Once I was finish with the strange, round, large purple colored fruit I let my head rest against the tree, small pants escaping my throat as I helplessly tried to catch my breath, both from the climb, and my quick eating.

I felt my body slowly starting to relax out some of the pain, the noises coming from the rain hitting the dirt and grass, as my body calmly drifted off into sleep.

It was a dream that took over my senses next, you were with me, sitting there in your normal way, watching me sleep. You brush some of the auburn, beautiful, silky hair out of my face, a strange, sad look covering your normally emotionless face. Your lips seemed to get closer and closer to my own, the soft rain making your own hair seem to stick to the sides of your own face. You stop less then an inch away from my face, lips dangerously close to mine as you, L mumble softly, '_sleep.'_

My eyes shot open, I was sitting up now as I looked to the sky. The rain was now only a light drizzle, the sky was almost pitch black, only a few small stars leaked threw the gray clouds over head, and the moon was out of sight, only a small glow shown behind a cloud above me. I was shivering, if I wasn't already dead, I would have probably frozen to death. I glanced around, my vision blurry as I stood to my feet and staggered towards anything, anything that could supply me with any warmth, anything at all. And as my vision once again blurred, I felt my body fall into something warm, and with that, I fainted.

"_Who are you?" Raito Yagami asked the person who was standing before him. The person, who seemed, male, yes he was defiantly a male. Kept his distance from the young man "Who are you?" Raito asked again, reaching out his hand to the male before him, he didn't know why but… he felt guilty, what did he do to this man before? Raito's hand reached for the other person, only for his hand to be ignored as the man backed away. "What's the matter, you look sad…" Raito urged the other man, just to make any type of response, anything. After getting the same response as before he grabbed the males arm, "tell me who you-!" Stopped as his eyes widened to see L, standing before him with blank eyes, tears of bright, red blood running down the other, older males cheeks. "Why Raito? Why did you… kill me?" _

I awoke on the ground, the bright, almost blinding sun hitting my eyes as awoke in a cold sweat. My brown orbs squinting at the slight as I sat up, my head throbbing in pain. "How long was I asleep…?" I froze, what a horrible dream. I would never admit it but, I felt guilty. Very guilty in fact, though I ignored the feeling and glared at the ground. It was L's fault for trying to catch me that I died! It was all L's fault! If L never existed then I would still be alive…

I finally could notice how beautiful the scenery around me really was in this new light. The trees bark were a dark brown color, small bits covered in light colored moss. The leaves were a dark, beautiful green, the purple fruit also had a beautiful color, a dark purple color, like the color that a plum would have. The soil was darker then most soil because of last nights rain, and the droplets on the leafs seemed to shimmer like wonderful, glimmering diamonds. The grass was long and matched the leafs on the trees. The sky was different though, instead of a normal blue sky, the sky was blood red, though everything else was the same. I let out a shocked gasp, red? Why was it… It was then I knew for sure, I was dead.

My hair didn't seem any more messy since the last time I checked, though I showed no mind, in the corner of my eye I saw a lake, not effected from the sky, it was blank, I could see only the things above the lake, like a giant mirror. I started towards the strange lake, my eyes in awe as I looked into the waters, my normally brown eyes, a bright red, and my hair looked longer then usual. Almost to my shoulders, and my skin was quite pail, but besides that, everything was normal with my looks. I wonder, are there anymore people here? I mean it would be strange for me to be the only one. Is there a city or… Maybe a town with people in it? My head is spinning, I don't know what to do. I need to calm down, if I'm calm maybe I can find my way out or… I look to my side and see before me on a near by tree, an x? Someone must of carved it! My joy was cut short there is was again, that feeling. Why, why can't you just leave me alone, I'm trapped in my own paranoia.

**L's POV:**

Such a fool I was, to let you get so close Raito-kun, my foolishness is what brought me to death. Can one blame me for hating one as cruel as you? Your smirk as I slowly died off, why wasn't I angry? Why didn't I glare and shout, 'KIRA!' why was I over come in such sadness as I died. And why was I sad when I saw your own death? I never thought of you as a friend, but I'm sure you of all people should know that. I hate you for the fact not that you were Kira, yes I loved life, and hated the fact you took it away from me, but the true reason I hate you is for the fact how you caught me as I slowly slipped into death, and made me see the unnaturally cruel, cold look on your face. Before your face was always so calm, I knew every expression. When watching someone in their room for months straight, you see things most others would not. But this, this wasn't you. Or so I thought, the look on your face as I died was not you Raito Yagami. It was the face, of my own grim reaper.

After my death came I arrived here, in this odd world. Alone for so long, it can drive most people insane, but not I, no I kept my sanity the best I could. Exploring the new land surrounding me, taking notes on what happened and trying to find out more about this lands history. I studied all of the land, by making marks, I tried to mark where I was before by adding a simple large X on a tree, incase I got lost and continued walking for days I walked, trying to find a city of some sort. That is when I almost lost my mind Raito, when I found that X, the same one I carved in the past.

I will admit to you Raito-kun that I was not sane for weeks Raito-kun, to say in the least. Then I saw you, and my sanity came flooding back, you were my new subject on life. Or the closest thing to life I have left. I hate you more and more each day, why Watari, Raito-kun? If you are so wonderful, so holy then why? Why him? My rage started to boil more and more each day, oh how I wish I could have killed you myself, but I continue to only watch, see how you've changed in these past years. I'll make you go mad, wish I was there. I'll haunt you everyday, make you only get small parts of human activity. I'll make you crave and wither for my existence, no one else's, because I know I'm the only one who haunts your mind.

Now I see you, peering into the lake, I feel my feet slowly go behind you. And only slightly I go over the water, my body only slightly in view. But I see your reaction. Oh yes, I saw how you flinched. You close your eyes, and I soundlessly walk away, and leave you to be alone. So once you open your eyes I will be gone, now that I think, no I still am insane. Insane for revenge. Revenge on you, Raito Yagami.

**Raitos POV:**

It's dark once again, and all my mind can think about the fact is I saw you, my worst enemy, standing behind me by the lake. Am I going mad? Was It your spirit. Are you the one watching me, waiting for me to break? Well, I will not L, not to you. Never. I wont. But the thing that sickens me the most, is the happiness that went threw my body as I saw you. The feeling of me wanting to jump up and just see your whole body. Hear your witty comments, I wouldn't even mind a fight, and argument, I want to see you, because you're the only thing my mind isn't forgetting. Why? Why do you stand out so much in my mind? All these questions flooded through out my brain, all of them having to do with you L, I must truly be a cursed and helpless soul.

I hear a rustle in the bushes, it must be the wind. I close my eyes and try to drift off into sleep, trying to block out the memory of the time today, and that's when I hear it. I faint footsteps coming towards me. I pretend I'm asleep, to see what you'd do, I hate you. But I cant help but want your company. Do you blame me?! I'm all alone.

And that's when I feel it, your lips ever so slightly pressing against mine in a painfully soft and gentle kiss. I'm sure its painfully hard for you not to smack me, to try and hurt me. But two can play at this game. I can fight what I cannot see, because you are that good L you can fight without being seen, that's a talent for you, I'll play. I thought these things as my lips pressed back, as gently as you if not gentler.

And with that you back away a small chuckle escaping your throat as you let out I soft, almost silent whisper, _"I hate you Raito Yagami…" _with that my eyes shoot open, and all I see is the dark scenery, and feel my fingers lightly press against my soft lips. "Damn you… L."

**L's POV:**

Here I stand, watching you after the small bit of shock you went threw little Raito-kun. You reacted just as I thought you would, trying to fight me so soon? Ah, you wont win this little war Yagami Raito, because in the end. L always wins.

I watched you for the next few days, your quite and interesting person Raito , one of the most interesting I have ever seen. Though, as interesting as you may be, you brought down my life, and ripped it into pieces. Which is quite impressive, someone as cocky as you, bringing down L, do you have pride for such a selfish act little Raito? How many people knew the truth? I bet only _her_ the little toy of yours, Misa. Oh how I _hated_ Misa. She was just a pawn following you in your footsteps, I don't know who was truly in fault. But she doesn't matter now, not anymore. I have you all to myself, L is a very _greedy _person.

I didn't hear you come towards me, I was lost in my thoughts. And as I finally came back to my senses, it was to late. You Raito Yagami, stood before me, eyes wide in shock, and in realization. Our eyes locked, staring at each other, I'm sure your ashamed that a few days ago, our lips were locked in a gentle kiss, but you don't care do you? Your to happy to see me, do you want to hug me? Punch me? Or kiss me? I want to know what is going threw your thoughts Raito Yagami, but your thoughts, were never a easy thing to read.

End of chapter one! Whew, I worked on this all day, and it was finally time for the encounter between L and Raito! Took awhile but, oh well its worth it, oh and sorry for no yaoi, I'll probably have it in chapter 3 or 4. (sorry yaoi fans.) Anyway, stay tuned, I probably wont take long to finish the next chap!


	2. Lost Memorys and Hatred

_**Hey! This is Simone again showing her NEW addition onto her story, 'Your Past and only Future.' Though I did not create the anime, or anything to do to with the anime. I just made this little fan fiction. And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Chapter 2: Lost Memories and Hatred.**_

_**Chapter 2: Lost Memories and Hatred**_

_**Raito's POV:**_

You are truly a cruel man, L. Before I used to wonder, is this man truly human? But now that I think, that is a truly foolish thing to ask ones self, of coures you are human. These cruel, pathetic games you insist on playing prove it. Trying to make me crack, well I can swoop down to your level, and play those games of yours.

It truly makes me wonder though, if it is just death stealing my memories away. Then why, why aren't you dissapering from my thoughts, the only one remaining? This world, its quite strange don't you think L, but truly, no world really makes sense. And its just to bad for me, that you showed up in both of my worlds. Some people might say the reason is due to 'destiny', but I have never believed in such myths. And even if such a fate was cast upon me, I doubt nothing good would come of it in the end. But that's how life is, even life after death.

L, I have finally caught you, your ridgid body and dark eyes look into me as a mad man would look over his next victum. Though, I doubt one would be in their right mind after what you have gone through. But you diserve it, why, why couldn't you except me. Why are you always so difficult?But none of that matters now, all that matters is the fact that your still around me, and I hate it. I know you do to, the silence we have carried for the past few minuets show me. I see the rage, the anger in your eyes as a stand before you. How you are frustrated but you keep yourself calm, I wonder, how much do you want to hit me right now? The pain your going through right now, it makes me laugh.

"You know L, its to bad you had to die on such a short notice. You couldn't see the followers, and even contrys that were giving in." I chuckle, are you getting more angry? I can't tell, your emotions are so well hidden, one of the reasons I doubt you every existence. You just stare at me, it pisses me off, just seeing your reaction. Which truly isn't a reaction at all. Not in the least. Your eyes stare into my own, like coils to a fire. And I hear you lightly mummble, "I saw… the smile." Which I can't help but laugh at, what a stupid thing to say. Expessholy for someone with your intelligence. I see your shoulders go limp. Did I hurt your feelings? Ah, what a wonderful feeling that would bring me.

So I continue my speech, a grin spreading across my face, "It must have been torchurus, knowing Wa- Watari… yes that's his name was dead. You knew you were next didn't you? I had to catch you, to watch you die. The person I despised so much. I cant believe you really trusted me even a little." My laughs could be heard echoing from the forest. And you just continued to stare at me, why didn't you react? Cry! Yell! Hit me! Don't just stare, anything but that. I can't take it anymore.

That's when I lung at you, but you dodge, ignoring my attack by putting a swift kick to my chest, it knocked the breath out of me, but not enough to bring me down. Even as I flew throughout the air, slamming into a nearby tree. But you couldn't stop me that easily, not in the past, and not now. I charge at you, my fist lunging into you beautifuly pail skin, you try to dodge, but I am to quick I send you flying, but you grab onto to me. And I go along with you, our bodies tangled in a mess of limbs. I smack you in the face, again and again and again until I notice that you, are no longer fighting me.

I look at you, your nose and mouth are slightly leaking blood, and I freeze as I see you glare at me with pure hatred, and as I glace at your cheeks as small droplets of liquid know as tears go down your face. I have won, I have made you cry L, and I know, there is nothing worse for you, nothing worse then me seeing you cry, me bringing you down to tears.

**L's POV:**

I hate to lose, I hate it more then anything. As I've been here, my brain power has gone down, no more sweets, no more computers, and no more Watari. The old man who I used to turn to with my problems, the only person I trusted, and you destroyed him Raito, you killed Watari. You ruined my life, turned it upside down. I lost all of my self control, I can no longer think things threw as much as I want to. What have you done to me Raito Yagami?

It sickens me that I used to admire your brilyence, at such a young age so

smart. But now I see, with brilyence one can learn to much, and it can break them. You might think we have something in common because of that simple mistake. But you are wrong we were going down the same road, but split by a thin glass window, where we could at least mildly understand each others thoughts, but one day, we went down separate paths. And we were finally split apart.

How horrifying it is for me Raito, I feel so degraded, you have no idea how much I hate you. I don't care about the out come, I will get revenge. For Watari, not myself. Your saying something, probably commenting on the tears, but I pay no mind. All I want, is to see blood, I want to stain your pretty face. Its perfect shape is haunting, so beautiful its discusting. Hiding the ugly monster hiden within your soul.

The taste of salt and iron are filling my taste buds, but the only taste I want is your own blood and tears. Yes my little Raito, I will make you beg for my mercy, and you will wish you would have never picked up that death note. Finally I get you off of me, and my foot comes into contact with your chest, knocking the wind out of you. And I loose control.

All my thoughts, my self control has now slipped out of my grasp, and all I can feel is the bitter taste of rage. I don't quite recall where I had found the strong, medium sized brach. But I do remember your face, as I smashed it against your skull. You tried to catch it, but no Raito, your strenght wont help, I have gone mad. Then I moved on to the rest of your body, arms legs, face. You don't have any help now. You will never recive it, you only have me to crawl to, to ask for help. But you tore me down, its your fault. I snap out of my revenge filled daze, and see you there. Such a pitiful creature you are.

There you lie, broken and trembling. You are no longer awake, as I would expect. No human could stay awake after such a brutal assault, not even such a demonic one such as yourself. I stare down at you battered body and lean over, moving some hair from you face and sighed. Licking some blood and tears from your face, smiling deviously and mumbleing, "Delishious…" Before turning and walking away. Don't worry Raito, I'll be back soon, I wouldn't miss your reaction as you awoke, not even for the world.

**Raito's POV:**

How dare you L, you played dirty. Not even in death did I feel such pain. And I hate pain. You of all people should know that, but that why you did it didn't you. Out of rage, I'll admit. I was a bit out of hand. But you, you crossed the line. And I'm only surrounded in darkness, but I feel it, the blood forming a puddle around my broken body. My breathing is short and shallow as I hear you walk away. Blood was now filling my eardrums, blocking out all noise as your foot steps could no long be heard, then silence.

I don't know how long I was like this, hours, days, maybe even weeks when I finally feel myself comeing to, wakeing from my broken state. I slowly open my eyes, to be greeted by a blinding light, it was daytime. The blood red sky matched with my surroundings, I wouldn't dare move. If I was still alive, I would be dead for sure. There I see you, in the corner of my eyes. I look in the direction, there you are. No games today? Or is this your game?

I look to my other side, seeing the branch you beat me with before, and I feel the rage starting to build up. My rage towards you L. I glare at you, trying to get out of my pathetic state. But to no avail, every time I moved. Pain coursed threwout my body, and I would feel tears sting my eyes. That's when you knelled in front of me, my worthless body not allowing me to move, were you smiling? No, you where just knelling next to me stareing at me with you thumb to your lips. I hate it when you do that, gods I hate it so much.

We stared at each other for a long time, seconds, minuets, or even hours. The slience was annoying, but I had not the energy to break it, and for once I was happy to hear your voice. " You look well Kira." More of your sarcasm, of coures. I just continue to glare, you love this don't you L? That's when I see it, the smirk forming on your face and my rage starts to build up. I sit up and try to punch you, but my fist stops an inch away from your face. The pain through my body is agonizing, but not as agonizing as my wrist. My wrist that is now in your grasp, your eyes are darker then before as you squeeze the thin, strong body part, I swear I hear a snap. I scream,what a horrible feeling it was.

You let go, the smirk on your face dissapering. Only a small frown now covering your face. Is that pity I see in your eyes? No I don't want your pity, it makes me sick. Don't look at me like that, why?! You didn't feel pity before! And that's when I notice the tears falling down my face, and my trembling body and red eyes stareing into your own black ones. I hate you, I hate your pity, don't look down on me like that, don't act like you care. When in reality you love my pain. What has death done to you, L? What have I done to you?

**L's POV:**

Death can change a man, change them a lot. I was changed when I arrived here Raito, I became a different man, all because of you. I had no idea you would follow in my foot steps here Raito. That was your own faulty, it was your fault,we would both be alive now, and happy if you never picked up that damned book. Maybe we would have even be friends. Isn't that a thought? But I shouldn't linger on what could have been. Though I admit, it would have been nice, to be your friend Raito Yagami, though I would never tell you that.

Its strange, but I find it painful to watch you Raito. I've always seen you as a smart, strong person. But not this. Not this hurting, broken human being. What have I done? No I shouldn't feel sorry for what I did, you hurt me, and Watari. But truly weren't you hurt to Raito? NO you diserved it, you killed so many people. You diserve this pain, but still my heart is telling me other wise. I do admit, I went a bit over board, but you… your Kira. You don't deserve pity. Those people you killed, they did not either in your mind.

I suppose you want to be alone, I caused you enough pain already didn't I? But strangely enough, I stand. But you hold onto my leg, with the hand not pained by a horrible broken wrist, the wrist I caused to break. I sit back down, I understand Raito, you're a lonely person aren't you. Your only human. We sit there in silence, before you start tearing up again, "does it hurt that bad Raito-kun?" I say it in my monotone voice, I know you hate it, don't get my wrong Raito-kun, only because I pity you in the smallest bit, that doesn't change the fact I hate you. I love the look on your face as you stare up at me, does it annoy you that much? Oh well, I never did care what others thought.

Well, I never did care about most people, they were dumb, most of the time knew nothing about what they were talking about. Which was quite irritating. Foolish annoying people, the world is filled with those sorts, like your little pet Misa for example. Who besides Watari was the person I could truly talk to? Nobody, expessholy you Raito Yagami. It wasn't that your intelligence that was lacking. (well maybe your sense of justice.) Its who you were Raito, you are Kira, and I cannot talk to the man who was trying to kill me right?

All I got in response from you was an arrogant glare, so I take the answer to the question, 'does it hurt that bad Raito-kun?' as a big yes. Of course you wouldn't admit such a thing to me, no, not me. "If you don't want me here, then why did you hold me back?" I see you flinch at the question. Do I really tick you off that much? And that's when I hear the question I've been wanting to hear all along, it falling softly and quietly of your quivering lips, as if saying the name your never supposed to say in horror movies, and I'm the nightmare just waiting to hear it. "W-Why do I… Why am I forgetting everything, every part of my life without… you in it?" Your trembling, is it the pain. Or are you scared. You whisper those words, and it brings me the satifaction I would get from seeing a chocolate cake with the words, 'happy birthday L.' Painted in beautiful multicolored frosting. Like the ones kids receive in birthday parties. I cannot control the grin spreeding across my normally dull, expresshionless face.

"Kira, that is no longer your life. You are dead." I speak in my normal, cool expresshionless tone. Oh the look on your face is truly priceless. I'm sure that if the other half of your body was able to move, you would punch me. I guess I'm lucky hm? Your looking at me with a, 'answer the damn question!' and a, 'you really piss me off.' look on your face.

I hold back my laugh, I don't dare show my emotions to you, they will only satisfy your need to see my reactions, because I know that you watch me, just as much as I watch you. No matter how much I hate to admit it, but you. You are the one person I would have wanted to join me in this realm. Because, you are the most interesting human being I have ever met. And also the most evil.

**Raito's POV:**

You love humiliating me don't you? How could you, how could you do such a thing. Death for you and… W-W… Wa.. I can't remember. I'm sure this pain I'm going through is much more painful. And then I see it again, that look of pity. And you say you know justice, I would have killed you like all the other scum on the earth. The L I know would never do such a thing. But you aren't the same anymore, your different.

I guess it is my fault for you dieing, but its also your fault in a sense. You knew you would die if you walked into that case didn't you? Such a confusing human you are. Well now, we aren't human anymore are we? Sprits? Ghouls? I wonder what goes through that brain of yours, and when I saw you walk away, I couldn't help it. I didn't want you to leave. I needed any other interations. I hate being lonely. I hate it, almost as much as I hate you.

I didn't expect you to answer my question, I never thought you would, not in the least. It was a normal reaction I got from you. And in a sense I'm glad, glad that you didn't go mad, well not completely in the lest.

**L's POV:**

You look so confused right now Raito, I'd almost call it cute. Cute if you weren't who you were. Confusing, emotions are, aren't they Raito? Even two people, who hate each other can crave each others attention, the other to be near. Because we are alone now Raito, alone with no one to help, or separate us. Your looking straight into my eyes now, you really want to know the answer don't you? And as if you were reading my thoughts, you spoke in a slightly irritated voice, "Answer my question!" So soon to be angry?

I tilt my head to the side slightly, my thumb now to my lips as I stare at you. And ask, "what question?" Which you surely didn't find as funny as I did. But oh well, you never did have much of a sense of hummer.

"You know what I mean! And stop doing that, its discusting!" I frown, discusting? How rude, but oh well I put that aside, and think for a moment. Hate is just as strong as the emotion love, and with time, the feelings can be switched. Because, in reality, hate is truly built up of many different emotions, as is love. They are like the ying and yang of each other, they create balance. You cannot know love, if you never knew hate. And vice-versa.

I see you growing quite annoyed with my silence, I bet you are doubting I was even listening to you. But I was, I always listen to what you say, I wait for your words, and sometimes I wonder if you do the same for me. We sit in silence for a minuet, and I see you about to open your mouth, to ask me again I'm sure. But I do not need to be asked three times Raito, "Raito Yagami, I'll tell you the truth, or the most truth I can understand…"

**TO BE CONTINUED… Ah, had to leave you on a limb there. And yes, I'm sorry for taking a while on this one. But I will have the new one up in a few days. (yayyy weekend) anyway, review, tell me what you think, and stayed tuned for the new exiciting chapter of, 'your past and only future.' WHERE THE TRUTH IS REVILED! (sorry no yaoi yet, but I need a story line fans!) **


End file.
